OS Nil non aut lenit, aut domat diuturnitas (Wonderbat)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Diana avait appris à vivre avec toute cette douleur sur sa conscience, mais sans jamais oublier tout ceux qu'elle avait vu partir. Quelle illusion c'était de croire que le temps guérit tout. Le temps est destructeur.


**Encore et toujours moi avec du Wonderbat à gogo parce que j'aime j'aime j'aime eheh !**

 **Le titre un peu chelou est un proverbe latin dont la traduction est donnée à la fin du texte, si vous arrivez à la dénicher (vous en faites pas c'est facile), en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

Diana savait que le temps était dangereux. Oh bien sûr elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà, avoir grandi parmi le peuple des amazones l'avait préparée à affronter des démons invisibles mais capable de vous détruire, toute son enfance on lui avait répété de se méfier, on l'avait mise en garde contre le monde extérieur, cruel, impitoyable, bien loin de la paix de son île natale. Mais rien de ce qu'elle n'avait pu entendre, tout au long de sa vie et jusqu'à son départ, ne l'avait préparée au monde des Hommes. Là bas elle avait vite compris que le monde idyllique dans lequel elle avait cru s'aventurer n'en était rien, et s'était soudain retrouvée toute seule face à la peur, la douleur, et face à la mort aussi, face à tout ce qu'elle pensait banni de ses utopies innocentes.

Jamais elle n'avait eu auparavant à affronter toute cette violence émotionnelle de si près, avec tant de véhémence, et rien ne l'y avait formée. De là où elle venait la mort était presque un mythe, c'était une chose que l'on voyait si rarement que sa présence ne se ressentait même pas. Mais dans le monde des hommes elle en avait vu des milliers mourir, elle avait su ses amis se sacrifier pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur, alors que cela ne les concernait en aucune manière, alors qu'ils auraient pu vivre sans avoir à se soucier de ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle se voyait dans ses cauchemars brandir son épée et elle criait « battez vous, ce combat en vaut la peine ! »

Mais quel combat pouvait valoir la vie d'êtres innocents ? Elle avait perdu tout ceux à qui elle tenait, elle avait perdu Steve, son premier amour, le premier homme de son existence, et après ça elle avait eu la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais redresser la tête.

Et puis venait le temps. Le temps qui laissait couler les choses, qui semblait tout balayer au fil des ans et au fil des décennies. Le temps avait servi de substitut, pendant que Diana disparaissait aux yeux du monde, pendant qu'elle se fondait parmi les autres hommes qui vivaient dans la violence, le temps s'était chargé d'effacer, de panser et elle ne s'en était pas méfiée le moins du monde. Diana avait appris à vivre avec toute cette douleur sur sa conscience, mais sans jamais oublier tout ceux qu'elle avait vu partir. Quelle illusion c'était de croire que le temps guérit tout. Le temps est destructeur. Et Diana avait beau lutter contre elle même pour s'en préserver, elle en était incapable, et elle ne le serait jamais.

Et désormais elle avait peur de l'avenir, elle avait peur de demain, et des jours qui suivraient, de tout ce qui viendrait ensuite. Lorsqu'elle regardait tout ceux qui l'entouraient aujourd'hui elle se sentait soudain paralysée par la hantise de tout ce qui l'attendait, par la quasi éternité qu'elle vivrait après eux. Sa condamnation à la vie était de loin sa plus grande malédiction, sa plus grande peur. Quelle ironie c'était de penser qu'elle avait peur de vivre quand certain se battait pour échapper à la mort. Mais elle avait vraiment mal, elle ne voulait pas à nouveau voir tous ceux qu'elle aimait vieillir et mourir pendant qu'elle serait toujours à les pleurer, des ans et des ans plus tard, pendant qu'elle se sentirait envahie par la honte de vouloir être à leur place. Elle s'auto-détruisait, elle ne pouvait même pas lutter contre.

Diana sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, et la poigne ferme qui enserrait ses épaules se referma d'avantage, la serrant contre le corps de son amant. Tout était calme, silencieux, et un noeud se formait dans sa gorge, un noeud qui comprimait sa poitrine à l'étouffer.

« À quoi penses-tu, Diana ? »

Elle se détestait d'être dans ses bras parfois, elle se détestait de s'être laissée faire, d'avoir cédé à son cœur et de l'avoir laissé envahir toute son âme aussi facilement. Lutter contre lui avait paru impossible, et elle se blâmait. Elle détestait adorer sa voix, adorer ses yeux et adorer sa peau. Bruce était devenu son oxygène, elle en devenait dépendante un peu plus chaque jour, et même si le sentir près d'elle suffisait à alléger sa douleur, son fardeau n'en était que plus grand, à chaque seconde un peu plus.

« Rien »

Il ne la regardait pas, leurs regards à tout deux étaient rivés sur le plafond clair de la chambre, plongée dans une douce semi obscurité qui engourdissait leurs corps. Le silence était devenu lue meilleure façon de communiquer.

« Tu mens »

Et aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de rien pour cerner l'autre, ni de lasso d'Hestia ni d'hésitation, Bruce savait quand ça n'allait pas, il savait quand parler et quand il fallait se taire, il savait quand il avait le droit d'aimer son corps et quand il fallait la laisser respirer, la laisser évacuer. Et Diana savait quand il fallait être là pour lui, quand il fallait parler, quand il fallait l'embrasser puis se taire. C'était tellement facile de lire en l'autre, de le deviner. Tellement simple en effet, et pourtant tellement dur parfois, tellement dur quand ils savaient que tout cela n'était qu'un instant.

« Oui »

Bruce la ramena contre lui, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, embrassa son front, sa tempe, ses cheveux, et Diana ferma les yeux, ravala les larmes qui brûlaient dans ses paupières, et sa main se referma contre son torse nu. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre, si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point c'était dur de l'aimer quand elle savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Il lui arrivait de penser égoïstement à le garder avec elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, jusqu'à la fin des temps, où du moins jusqu'à la fin des siens. Et elle avait envie de se frapper, et s'insulter pour avoir osé penser à une chose pareille. Personne ne méritait son sort, personne au monde ne méritait sa douleur, et certainement pas Bruce.

Parfois lorsqu'elle le regardait très longtemps, elle voyait les traits de son visage changer, elle croyait le voir dépérir sous ses yeux, elle croyait voir le temps s'amuser avec elle, la priver de tout alors qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que donner d'elle même pour les autres. Diana était maudite, condamnée à ne jamais aimer par peur de tout perdre, et elle le savait, elle le savait le jour où elle avait quitté Themyscira, et elle le savait aussi lorsqu'elle s'était risquée à aimer Bruce Wayne, lorsqu'elle s'était abandonnée à lui après une lutte vaine contre sa propre conscience.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau y réfléchir longuement parfois, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de le repousser. Et Bruce savait, il sentait, il comprenait lorsqu'il surprenait son regard, il voyait à quel point son contact la faisait frémir, pas de désir mais de peur parfois. Mais ce n'était pas de lui dont elle avait peur, c'était d'elle même. Mais il ne disait rien, il ne disait rien parce qu'il savait qu'aucun mot ne suffirait jamais à l'apaiser. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient finirait par les blesser tous les deux, qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait la laisser partir pour ne pas risquer de la briser. Il avait eu des centaines de femmes dans sa vie, des centaines de corps allongés à sa place dans ce lit, qui apparaissaient quelques jours et finissaient par disparaître. Mais de tous ces amours factices Diana était devenu le seul pour qui il avait eu envie de se battre.

Et fatalement, il avait choisi la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir complètement. Et c'était injuste, c'était injuste parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas pouvoir se sentir humaine. Superman vieillissait en même temps que lui, il vieillirait aux côtés de Lois Lane et ils pourraient être heureux, Arthur était un Atlante, mais il existait des femmes comme lui, il existait quelque part une femme comme lui qu'il pourrait chérir sans craindre le temps. Mais pas Diana, elle venait d'un monde où si l'on avait le courage de venir affronter celui des hommes on n'en sortait jamais indemne, un monde où l'amour n'existait pas vraiment.

La voilà la triste vérité, elle était condamnée à se retrouver un jour ou l'autre devant une armée de pierres tombales, sans jamais pouvoir avoir quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de se noyer.

Diana rouvrit les yeux. Lentement elle se redressa, surplombant Bruce dont la main glissait le long de son dos, ses doigts effleurant les bords de sa mâchoire carrée avec une infinie délicatesse. Ils s'observèrent dans les yeux, leurs sombres prunelles miroitant le fond de leurs pensées. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, celles de Bruce lui faisaient un triste sourire. Une longue seconde qui parut ne jamais finir il ne firent que s'observer, et lorsque Diana sentit que la douleur grandissait trop vite elle se pencha et happa ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, dans les ombres de la chambre calme, sans avoir échangé le moindre mot.

 _Je t'aime_ , mais jamais elle ne lui dirait, jamais ces mots ne franchiraient ses lèvres, elle se l'était promis. C'était une chose qu'elle devait affronter seule et elle le savait. Elle avait une arme sur la tempe et le temps en jubilait, mais sa malédiction, pas celle de Bruce. Elle préférait les regrets aux remords.

Nil non aut lenit, aut domat diuturnitas.

Elle s'en souvenait, la voilà sa malédiction. Il n'y a rien que le temps n'adoucisse ou ne surmonte, et elle ne l'oublierait pas. Oh que non. Même pas la mort. Même pas l'amour.

Même pas la vie.


End file.
